Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement module for measuring a current, a voltage, or power, an electronic apparatus, a power supply tap, a power supply unit, and a built-in measurement module.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a reduction in CO2 emission and an increase in the efficiency of power utilization have become essential for suppressing global warming. For this reason, it is important to monitor a current or power within apparatuses such as home electric appliances, office automation equipment, and processing machinery so as to try to eliminate wasteful power use. Ultimately, it is desirable that a monitoring device is incorporated into each of the above-described apparatuses (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-330644).
However, in the case of incorporating a monitoring device in each apparatus as described above, an extra space for mounting the monitoring device needs to be provided in the apparatus. For this reason, the apparatus may have a large-scale configuration, or it may be necessary to change the specifications of the apparatus or remodel the apparatus. Even if a monitoring device is disposed near each apparatus, it is still desirable that the monitoring device is made compact.